


When all is crumbling ( I'll be on your side)

by Babypanda242



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babypanda242/pseuds/Babypanda242
Summary: prompt from Carterkane007 :"I was wondering if u could write a supercorp fic...Where lena have eurus holmes personality (sherlock holmes bbc show)like lillian used to very nice to lena but soon they finds out lena cant comprehend human emotions...So Lillian does something to her to help her understand emotions(effectively cutting her cutting her intellect buy 30 40 percent but still as smart as lex)Also becoming mean to her thinking that if she was nice she may remember her past self...So like post season 4 lena under all the shit she went through starts to revert back to her old self.....And lillian ask the superfriends to help her get lena back...(wouldn't mind if she becomes villian till they get her back)..I know it's kinda dark..."OR... The one where Lillian helped lena with understanding human emotions but everything fell apart when she found out supergirl was actually her best friend and secret yet deep crush.So... That was a heck of a challenge guys.





	1. The beginning of it all

_18 years ago:_

_Lena Luthor's always been a very intelligent kid, (she **was** Lionel's daughter after all) yet she couldn't really understand what all the fuss with the words angry, sad, happy and so was about._

_She was standing in front of the mirror in her room, wearing the new dress her mother had bought for her and thinking about all the guests that will soon be congratulating her for her 6th birthday, her second with the Luthors._

_She faintly remembers being brought there by Lionel and being told that Lillian is her new mommy now. On the way there, she was told about her first mommy's death and she understood everything, really, but tears didn't come flowing down her face like in the movies._

_Lionel noticed Lena not expressing her emotions and thought nothing of it since he assumed it had been the initial shock, but now, two years later and she is yet to show any emotion, he is getting concerned. He had informed Lillian about six months ago and today was the day she was going to do something about it, which brings us back to this moment._

_Lillian went up the multiple stairs of the Luthor property and calmly walked in to her beloved , adopted daughter's room. Lena, who was sitting on the bed, looking like the most beautiful doll in her dress, noticed Lillian and smiled at the approaching woman in order to mask her confusion regarding human behaviour rules._

_"Hey sweetie, are you happy that grandma and grandpa are coming all the way from Canada for you?"_

_"H-Happ-y?", That's it, Lena can't pretend anymore and she could really use Lillian's help right now._

_ And true to her hopes, Lillian understood immediately,_ _"Oh, honey, don't worry we'll fix you. You'll be just fine" , she said while hugging her daughter tight._

  
_After that day, Lillian got to work with Lena. At first, they would sit at Lena's room and learn the meanings of each emotion, then Lillian would scan her brain and look for abnormalities, and then they would call Lex and Lionel to test her knowledge so far and show her ways to express feelings. After a couple sessions, Lillian realized that Lena did have emotions, she just never knew how to call them so she decided not to use them at all and they weren't exactly the "right" emotions but a different version of them._

  
** _After long months of hard work on all sides, they finally got to an outcome which leads us to present;_ **

"Kara Danvers, CatCo magazine"


	2. The breaking point

"Kara Danvers, CatCo magazine"

"Kara,hey come in, what's up?" She said with a soft smile, chuckling at her friend's silliness.

" I brought food" said Kara with a dazzling smile, watching the brunette beauty, her emerald green eyes, flowing hair and god sculptured figure. She'd been pinning for lena for over a year now and still hasn't made a move on her yet, because how could she possibly lie to a significant other every single day?

"Shall we?" said Lena while gesturing to the couch and openly eyeing Kara up. She had been crushing over Kara ever since the blonde had waltzed in to her office with Clark and had been trying to flirt with her ever since but with little to no luck thanks to Kara's obliviousness🙄. Kara was wearing _tight _black skinny jeans and a white button down tucked into them. Today she was going to step up her game and get the girl.

They sat closely on the couch as Lena dug through the takeout bag from their favourite bakery. First came the doughnuts , chocolate for Kara (as always) and a glazed one for Lena. Kara's first bite looked so sensual with those lips of hers that Lena couldn't wait another minute and started with _the_ plan. 

She started by licking the glazing with a sound of appreciation and from the corner of her eye she saw the blonde's head turning towards her and internally danced a little happy dance. Then she took a fool bite and moaned which led to Kara's eyes widening and her cheeks flushing. The second bite had kara shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

The brunette noticed that Kara had a little bit of chocolate at the corner of her lips and with a "you've got a little chocolate right there", she leaned forward to clean it. With her tongue. At first, she froze, confused, surprised and happy all at the same time but when Lena started moving away, something flicked in her and she gently grabbed the back of the Luthor's neck and their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Well... It was sweet, until it wasn't. Lena put a hand on her friend's (?) Chest and thankfully Kara got the hint and leaned back against the couch so that she was half laying on the couch and Lena was half laying on her. But then everything started crumbling, "Lena no,wai-".. but it was too late, Lena had already unbuttoned 4 buttons on the button down Kara was wearing and now the crest on her chest was fully visible to the world.

Lena lay there, hurt and anger flashed in her soulful doll eyes. Finally the weird excuses made sense. She finally understood how Kara always seemed to get the first and best quote from supergirl and why supergirl was always visiting her in Kara's behalf.

"Get out", she coldly said. Not because of her anger,no. But because Kara _broke_ her . She could no longer express human feelings. All it took for her mother's hard work to crumble to pieces was one sunny reporter, just like that.

* * *

**Mom: hey honey,are we still on for brunch?**

**Mom: sweetie?**

**Mom: Lena what's wrong?!? **

* * *

"Which one of you motherfuckers broke my daughter?" Lena never showed up for brunch, neither had she answered her mom or even shown a sign of life. Lillian immediately knew that Lena was back to her old state. A mother knows.

She had just barged in to the weekly game night and right now the blonde in glasses was looking far more guilty than the rest of them.

"You, come with me", when they were in the hallway and out of earshot, Kara explained everything that happened to Lillian simply because she would have found out one way or another. Then, an irrated Lillian shared Lena's story with Kara and Kara got to work immediately. 

**Kara: Hey, I know you probably hate me right now and I want to explain myself and make amends, I be in your office tomorrow at noon, please show up.**

* * *

She showed up. Not for Kara, of course not,but for herself.

"Start talking", straight to business, good job lena. All she was here for was getting answers that will help her return to her normal human state.

"Okay umm....right" said Kara and shuffled a bit on her feet. "As you know, I'm supergirl" , a start that got her no more than an annoyed raised eyebrow. "Right,sorry. What I meant to say was that I'm not human, I came to earth at the age of thirteen and ever since then I've been forced to keep my alter ego a secret, and I did. But then I met you and fell in love with you. I was gonna tell you, I was, but first I wanted us to be more than friends. I was going to show up in the supergirl costume, wearing my glasses , with a bouquet of roses and lots of candy and make this huge romantic gesture out of it. I never meant to hurt you, I love you lena"

"You love me? You don't hurt the person that you love, that was the first thing I ever learned about emotions, how could you lie to me day after day? My brother hates your cousin with a passion. I had actual _feelings_ for you kara, do you even know how big of a deal this is?!? And now, I have all of these emotions and they just. Won't. Come. Out. YOU BROKE ME." every few words were punctuated with a hard shove that wouldn't move Kara's pinky on a normal day, but she gave in. And just like that, tears came flowing down Lena's beautiful face, can you believe the irony? The same person who broke her, also fixed her with a few words and it all happened in the worst time of them all.

She kept shoving the blonde until she suddenly collided with kara and realized they had reached the wall. Another thing she had suddenly realised was that Kara's face was now a hair's width apart. She *accidentally* looked down at those soft lips she had enjoyed kissing two days ago, now stained with the blonde's own tears.

Their lips met in a hungry kiss, who kissed who first you ask? Unclear. Kara's hand's found a possessive yet hesitant hold on her love interest's hips and lena buried one hand in blonde locks as the other tore the crest from the, expensive,may I add,suit.

Supergirl turned them so that Lena was the one pressed to the wall and in response the brunette beauty bit the blonde godess' lower lip. Kara hooked her hands under Lena's thighs right after fully stepping out of her suit and Lena immediately wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist.

"Fuck", Lena's potty mouth came to play when kara started placing love bites on her neck and she got an eyeful of tanned abs. Supergirl was just placing another hickey on what now seems to be a sensitive spot,since it got Lena's hips to jerk and grind against Kara's abs.

That made Kara smirk with pride. "You know,if you wanted to get off on my abs you could just say so"

Lena smacked her arm hard and said, "shut up, fuck you,couch". Okay, so apparently being able to form full sentences in a state of arousal wasn't her thing.

Kara was quick to comply but she didn't anticipate Lena taking her shirt and bra off and straddling her the second they hit the couch. If she was being honest, her brain short circuited a bit at the site of big, milk coloured boobs. Next went Kara's sports bra and then, oh boy, lena was taking one of her nipples in her mouth. Is this what heaven felt like?

And of course Kara couldn't just lay there and be selfish,so she slid her hands ug Lena's belly and cupped her breasts. Lena moaned and unintentionally grinded against those amazing abs. But she was still clothed from the waist and down, that won't do. Kara used her superspeed to undress both of them ,she figured Lena wouldn't mind, but she wasn't very careful and dropped a now naked Lena back on her abs a little less gently than intended.

"Kara", a breathy moan sounded in the air and suddenly Lena couldn't stop grinding on those abs. Lena came after a few minutes of insistent grinding, muffling the sounds with a deep kiss from Kara.

After recovering, Lena rolled off kare and they lay side by side, looking at each other with adoration,a fresh change that happened only mere minutes ago.

They moved closer to each other to snuggle, but lena miscalculated the angle and her legs accidentally bumped Kara between her own.

"Uhmph", Kara groaned at the contact. The feeling reminded her of her own need and the extensive wetness on her thigh reminded Lena of that as well.

"Sorry", said Lena, though she showed no signs of even wanting to move and subtly pushed her thigh against Kara's pussy once again. Now THAT, earned her a full on moan. Lena kept doing it, less and less subtly with every passing second and simultaneously started kneading Kara's chest and tweaking her nipples.

All it took now was a simple "come for me" , and she did.

They cuddled closely and fell asleep,the discussion will wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Hope that it's okay. There might be an epilogue according to demand. I'm going into an hectic time in school and won't be posting as often as I was able to do here but I promise to try. Please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> So.....this was my very first fic and the request was more than challenging for me , I hope I got it right and please be nice and considerate. So I got lots of requests and am working on them . From now on you can leave prompts in the comments of my stories or offer a different option. More chapters for this story will be coming soon. This one was extra short because I want to see what the reaction will be.


End file.
